Naming Names
by malteselover
Summary: A one shot. With their second baby on the way, Ron and Hermione must decide on a name for their new child. This proves to be no easy task...


"G'night, Rosie," Ron whispered as he shut the bedroom door gently behind him. He had just spent the last hour rocking the little one-year-old to sleep. He tiptoed quietly to the stairs; glad the carpet muffled his steps. Rose was a very light sleeper.

He walked downstairs and waiting for him in the kitchen was Hermione. She was now seven months pregnant with their new baby, and she had gotten quite large. She now sat at the little kitchen table, reading a book entitled _The Magic of Children_. On the front was a smiling baby, laughing as it hiccupped bubbles shaped like balloons. Hermione, noticing his arrival, shut the book and placed it aside.

"Hey, sweetie," Ron said. He pulled out a chair next to her.

"Did you get Rosie to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Mind you, it wasn't easy. My arms are exhausted from rocking her," Ron said. He began to massage his arms, as if this was proof of exactly how difficult the task had been.

"Well that's good," Hermione said. Ron looked insulted. "Not that your arms hurt," Ron breathed a sigh of relief, "that you got Rosie to sleep. She's been down right impossible lately."

"So, how's the new one coming along?" Ron asked, patting the bump affectionately.

"The new one?" asked an offended Hermione. "You might as well be talking about a robe or something!"

"Well, what else should I call it?" retorted Ron, "It's not as if we know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"I think it's a boy," Hermione said quietly, looking down at her stomach.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, impressed but disbelieving.

"I just know," said Hermione, "I've got a good feeling about him."

"You sound like old Trelawny. Have the clairvoyant vibrations spoken to you?" Ron said in a misty voice reminiscent of the old professor.

"Oh, very funny, Ron."

Hermione and Ron both fell silent. Hermione stared out the window over the kitchen sink, while Ron fingered with the sleeve of his robe. For a moment, neither of them spoke. It was Ron who finally broke the silence. "So, what are we going to name him?"

"I don't know, but we should probably start thinking of names soon," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah, or you'll have the baby before we give it a name, and we'll have to call it 'it' for two weeks while we decide." Hermione let out a giggle.

"Well do you have any ideas?" asked Hermione.

"Oh I don't know. I haven't really thought about it much yet," said Ron, scratching his head, "Should we pull a page out of Harry and Ginny's book, and name him after someone?" Ron suggested.

"No. I don't want to name him after someone who died. It would be dwelling on the past. I really would like a fresh start," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, I kind of feel the same."

"I'd like to name him something a little different," Hermione said thoughtfully, "The world doesn't need another Billy or Michael."

"Well, it would be a bit of a let down for a kid whose parents have names like 'Hermione' and 'Ronald,'" Ron said, grinning. "Just nothing too weird. You know what I heard Draco Malfoy named _his _kid? Scorpius."

"Oh that's awful!" Hermione said, unable to stifle a laugh, "Poor thing!"

"Well, you have to give them points for imagination," Ron said, "but it's not exactly my cup of tea."

"Yeah, I was thinking. How about Raul?" Hermione suggested,

"No, I don't like it. It doesn't roll of the tongue well. And you can't come up with cute baby nicknames for Raul. Raulie, Rawly…" Ron said, pulling faces with each name.

"Um, how about Walden?" Hermione threw out.

"You know, that old executioner from the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, the Death Eater? His name was Walden Macnair. Do you really want to name the baby after him?" Ron asked.

"Oh no! Sorry, I forgot," Hermione said, looking briefly horrified. She thought for a moment, "Daniel is nice. How about that?"

"No, it doesn't sound like something you would name a little red-head," Ron said, shaking his head a little.

"Wait, how do you know he's going to be a red-head?" Hermione asked, "After all, Rosie is a Brunette."

"I just know," Ron said, "it's like I've got this feeling."

"Oh, look who's feeling the clairvoyant vibrations now!" Hermione said with mock annoyance. "Anyway, if you are so in tune to the baby, why don't you suggest a name?"

"Err…I don't know really…um…you know, I've always liked the name Rupert," suggested Ron, "It's a pretty cool name for a redhead if you ask me."

They both fell into silence once more, thinking. The silence was brief, and after a moment they both said in unison,

"Nah!"

" You know, one of my favorite authors is that Victor Hugo. We should name him…"

"Over my dead body," interrupted Ron, looking disgusted.

"Ron, you know that was years ago!" Hermione sighed, "Get over it!"

"What, we'll call him Vicky for short. And then he can grow a little scrubby beard and…" Ron didn't get to finish because this time Hermione cut him off.

"Fine! Fine! Have it your way! How about Hugo?" Hermione said, trying, without success, not to shout in frustration.

"You know, that's not bad. I like it," Ron said, scratching his head.

" I like it to. It fits. So, Hugo it is?" Hermione asked, relieved that they had come to some sort of decision.

"Yeah, its good. Hugo Weasley, a great wizard in the making!" Ron said this as he leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the cheek. She smiled softly, and returned the favor.


End file.
